


i was difficult to see, but you picked me

by TheGirlWithTheKite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a bit of angst if you squint your eyes enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheKite/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheKite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac swallowed heavily, he shouldn't be here. No, they were in love, and he was just an addition. What he had with the two was nothing compared to what the two had together. He should just leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was difficult to see, but you picked me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for a while now....  
> title from "You picked me" by A Fine Frenzy

Isaac groggily opened his eyes, his bladder was calling him to the bathroom. He slowly opened his arms from around the sleeping form in front of him, trying not to wake her. He slowly started to rise before realizing that the strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist were refusing to let go.

He smiled softly down at the wakening man beside him, his brow was slightly furrowed and eyes questioning.

"Bathroom," Isaac murmured.

Scott nodded, eyes already closing and shifting back to sleep. His grip loosened enough for Isaac to slip out of the bed, not jostling Allison as he agilely leaped from the bed, lightly landing on the balls of his feet.

He padded slowly into the adjoining bathroom, not bothering to turn the lights on, his eyes picking out the shapes.

When he reentered the bedroom, his hands still damp from rinsing them in the sink, he froze. The scent of overpowering love flooded his senses. It usually made his stomach flip in giddiness, but this time it wasn't directed towards him. The spot where he had been was no longer empty, Allison and Scott were wrapped tightly in each other's arms. His tan arms holding her pale, lithe form, to his broad chest. Her creme colored arms wrapped around the width of his torso. Drawn together even in sleep. Isaac swallowed heavily, he shouldn't be here. No, they were in love, and he was just an addition. What he had with the two was nothing compared to what the two had together. He should just leave, maybe go to Derek's and crash on his couch.

He crept forward to grab his jeans from where one of them hastily throw them the night before.

"If you leave this room, I'll shoot you," Allison's voiced ghosted towards him.

Isaac shot up, eyes wide, before looking down at his feet sheepishly.

Allison smiled softly at him, before opening her arms, beckoning him forwards. He, more or less, crashed into her, seeking her warmth and comfort. He ducked his head under her jaw, running his nose along her throat, breathing in the soft sent of her. One that was like no other.

Another pair of arms wrapped around them. Scott face, muddled with a sleepy confusion appeared over Allison's shoulder.

"Wha's goin' on?" his voice, dragged down by sleep, was rough around the edges.

"Isaac was just being silly," Allison looked up at Scott with a fondness in her eyes that Isaac recognized when she looked at him.

Scott humphed through his nose, his arms tightened and his hand found the small of Isaac's back and began rubbing slow, soft circles into it, "Not silly time, Isaac, sleepy time." He dropped his head back down on the pillow, but his hand kept up its ministrations.

Allison's fingers snaked up into his curls, running through them softly, the way she only ever did when moments like this happened.

"We want you here, Isaac, please don't think otherwise."

Isaac drifted back to sleep, fingers in his hair and a hand on his back. Little actions, maybe, but it was what tethered him there.


End file.
